


the hardest part of this is leaving you

by SpaceKid



Series: Terminal Illness (Royality) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cancer, Human AU, M/M, Major Illness, Marriage Proposal, Terminal Illnesses, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKid/pseuds/SpaceKid
Summary: When treatment no longer seems to be working, Patton’s doctors give him a three-to-six month prognosis and suggest he begin planning for the end. Surrounded by devastated but supportive friends, Patton and his boyfriend must decide how to make the best of their time, Roman has an idea.





	the hardest part of this is leaving you

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very well educated on stomach cancer, but have loosely based what I included on a friend of mine, there is no way this is actually medically accurate. I could very easily be convinced to write a part 2 where the other sides help plan an event and all are present for it.

Patton was tired. This obviously was not new, the last year and a half was a hard one on both his body and mind. There were the muffled voices of who he assumed was his roommates and boyfriend down the hall, as he had been moved into the bedroom on the ground floor when stairs became difficult for him to do on his own. He laid in a king sized bed so that Roman can still sleep next to his boyfriend in their shared home in nights where treasuring each other was becoming more and more important.  
The young man slowly opened his eyes to his dim room, recognizing the light behind the curtains signifying that it was still day and he couldn’t have been asleep for more than a few hours and the amount of time wasted on his fatigue. Patton’s eyes begin to water as he remembers the words of his doctors mere days ago. They had him stay in the hospital for several days as they had noticed that the chemotherapy was seeming to do more harm than good. Further tests reveal that the tumour in his stomach had been growing rapidly in the last few months, and has spread to several other locations. The medical team ultimately came to the conclusion that chemo was not helpful, and that not even the experimental drugs were working. The oncologist sat him and Roman down and suggested some community support groups, additional therapists, and funeral directors. Patton cried into Roman’s lap for almost an hour before they finally left the hospital for what was decided to be the last time.  
There was a gentle knock on the door as it opened and a familiar head of soft honey-brown hair pokes his head into the room and shoots a blinding smile. “How was your nap, my sugary sunshine?” Roman says gently leaving the door open behind him as he moves to sit on the bed next to Patton, who tries to wipe his teary eyes before Roman notices, but fails. “Oh Pat,” the romantic man leans over beginning to wipe the tears away, “what has brought these tears to your beautiful brown eyes? Do you need me to grab another painkiller patch?”  
Patton gives his love a watery smile and lifts his arms to wordlessly ask Roman to help him sit up, then is lifted to lean into Roman’s broad chest and soft red sweater reserved for lazy days. He feels his boyfriend press a soft kiss to his hair and he lets himself get comfortable. “Don’t worry hun, I don’t need another yet I’m not in pain I promise! I just- well, I guess I’m just upset with myself for wasting the time we have sleeping all the time,” Patton lets his eyes water again as Roman momentarily hugs him a little tighter and begins to rock them from side to side, “I know that it’s not fair to myself to think like that, but I just want to make sure you know how much I love you for sticking with me, I can’t imagine how hard it is for you and everyone else to have to see me like this… I just can’t help but wonder if I’m spending my time in the right way”.  
Roman waits a moment before moving them to look Patton in the eyes, “I love you so much, you need your sleep and I never want you to feel bad for it, all of us are here to support you and make sure you know that we all love you. Even my brother called to see when a good time to come to town and visit would be, you have nothing to feel guilty for, I promise, there is no way that I would rather spend this time with you, every moment with you is the best moment of my life”. Roman’s loving gaze makes it hard for Patton to hold back his smile or more tears.  
“You’re so cheesy,” Patton lovingly shakes his head, for a moment he looked sad again, and looked up at Roman, “You’re sure there isn’t something you’d rather we do? So many people travel, or go do these amazing once-in-a-lifetime things with their time left”.  
Roman looks thoughtful, nervous, then hopeful as he places Patton’s face in his hands and smiles “Well, there is one thing,'' he begins and Patton looks at him encouragingly, “I- okay, so you don’t have to! But I was looking at buying you a ring for almost a month before you had to stay at the hospital again, and I still don’t have one, and we certainly don’t have the funding for a large event, but basically, what I mean is, Patton, will you marry me?”  
Patton’s grin grows and tears come to his eyes once again before he shifts forward to capture Roman’s lips with his own, just barely pulling away to speak, “Roman, yes, of course, of course I will!”  
The couple share a moment where they both can feel the love they have for each other, and while maybe this time may be limited, they won’t let it be full of sadness and mourning.


End file.
